


Bloody Billionaire

by lonelytarot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Tony Stark, Character Turned Into Vampire, Feeding, Hook-Up, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Morning Routines, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelytarot/pseuds/lonelytarot
Summary: Rich and pretty, Stephen has all the reasons in the world to show up to Tony's gala. However, it turns into an even better occasion than he expected.





	1. Galas And Gentlemen

Stephen always hated these functions. They were redundant, repetitive, and most importantly they were horribly boring. Always the same. Get invited, say hello to a couple of important people, pretend to enjoy the drinks the host served, and act as if it wasn't physically draining to walk around and force himself to suppress the hunger inside himself surrounded by all those lovely warm bodies that weaved and danced the floor.

Of course, he had no trouble controlling the beast. He had done it for centuries now, and rarely did he need anything from the walking meals that crowded the rooms of each painstakingly substantial gathering. 

Stephen weaved his way out of the crowds with ease, a phantom that only existed when he wished to present the casual hello that each well-to-do individual required. Along the way, He plucked a tall glass of what he assumed would be champagne (or perhaps chardonnay, if the host was less friendly to his esteemed guests), vanishing into the shadows to stowe away until he deemed his presence was needed again.

"Funny, how a man like you makes such an impression, but then runs off to play hide and seek with a glass of champagne." The voice that creeped into his ears would have startled him, at least if he hadn't heard the footsteps the voice belonged to.

"Anthony Stark, a pleasure." Stephen offered, turning to look at the slightly shorter man that had taken up the empty spot next to him. In the shadows cast by the chandelier, Tony sipped his drink and glanced at the man next to him.

"Strange. Good to see you made it." He seemed much more giddy than the last time they had crossed paths. Perhaps that was because this was his function, or maybe he was far deeper down the rabbit hole of alcohol judging by the very slight sway to his movements. Stephen could smell the blood coursing through Tony, could pick up the tang of intoxication even from the (admittedly small) distance between them. He bit down on his tongue, swallowing the growing hunger in his gut.

"But of course. I wouldn't miss a function of yours, they're always such exceptional galas." He finally stated, taking a short sip of his champagne. The liquid was smooth as it rolled down his throat, however it lacked the warmth of what his nature was to crave, the subtle metallic taste that made his mouth water the more he thought about it.

"I'm flattered, really. Still find it weird you never show up unless you're invited to these things, but hey, who am I to judge?" Tony grinned, sitting his now empty glass to the side on one of the empty tables that had been abandoned in the darkness. Stephen watched him out of the corner of his eye, observing how the carefully tailored suit pulled away from his neck and exposed the tender skin beneath in the process. 

"Manners, Tony. Some of us like to abide by them." Stephen hummed, unknowingly licking his lips as he imagined that smooth skin giving way to his bite. His head spun as he thought about the warm, red nectar from Tony's lovely body. How sweet it would taste, like sugar and fine liquor as it slipped past Stephen's lips and coated his desperate tongue. He shook his head, blinking the thoughts away as he realized he had been caught staring, and worse still, the smug grin that plastered itself on the human's face. 

"Manners, huh? So then what would you call staring me down when you think I'm not looking?" Stephen's eyes widened slightly, him quickly hiding his expression by taking a long drink. Tony seemed to find it amusing, raising an eyebrow and reaching out with surprisingly steady hands to take the glass away. 

Stephen watched as Tony took his drink away and sat it down, raising his eyebrow as he stared deep into those striking dark eyes. His lips pulled themselves into a small, sly smirk as he reached out his hand and clasped it around Tony's wrist. A few steps back, and they were engulfed fully in the shadows like teenagers under the sports bleachers.

"Oh, Mr. Strange." Tony whispered, practically purring as he pressed close to Stephen in the darkness. Stephen could hear the man's heart beating faster, his hands gripping onto Tony's hips and pulling him impossibly close. A soft groan passed his lips as he felt the beginning of Tony's arousal grinding against his own, his tongue wetting his lips while he heard the most delicious moan escape Tony.

"Best keep quiet, Anthony. Wouldn't want any of your favorite journalists to catch you, now would you?" Stephen teased, backing the smaller man against the wall until he heard the soft thud of Tony's back hitting the surface. He felt hands reach up into his hair, pulling him down until soft lips shut his teasing down. Stephen could feel Tony grinning between slow, sloppy kisses, their stubble scratching together whenever lips missed and quiet laughs filled the hot air between them. 

"Please, call me Tony. Anthony is way too formal." Tony finally said, breathless as he smoothed his palms along Stephen's chest, pulling and tugging playfully at the buttons of the man's suit. Stephen's eyes seemed to glow as a pleasantly warm grin rose to his face, his hands holding onto Tony's sides as the man shivered under his gaze.

"Very well. Tony, then. Perhaps we should move somewhere more… private, don't you agree, Tony?" Stephen's voice was hypnotic, the way he said the human's name enough to make goosebumps rise along smooth skin. Like in a trance, Tony licked his lips and nodded, his breathing uneven as he thought about just how eager he was to have this man in his bed.

"Absolutely. Follow me, babe." Tony purred, smirking as he slipped out from between Stephen's imposing presence and the wall behind him. The human started out from the shadows, having taken hold of the other man's surprisingly chilly hand to lead him through the swarms of people. He lead Stephen out of the gala room, taking him straight to the elevator and pulling him inside. The vampire followed him inside, his fangs itching as he smelled the heavy arousal radiating off of Tony.

Pressing the button that would take them up to the penthouse suite, Tony turned his attention back to Stephen, his lips set into a sly smirk as he crowded into the other man's space once again. Stephen offered no protest, instead slipping his arms right around Tony's waist to pull him close as the human pressed soft lips against his neck, unable to keep his hands to himself for the short duration they were in the elevator.

Stephen's hands wandered, sliding down to firmly squeeze the man's lavishly sculpted ass. The softest groan escaped Tony, his breath hot against Stephen's neck as he pushed back against those firm, strong hands. As if on cue, the vampire kneaded the muscles and hiked Tony up so that the man could wrap his legs around his waist. Tony let out a surprised gasp, his legs automatically latching around Stephen as he found himself trapped in a bruising kiss from the other.

Stephen's tongue was hot against his lips, demanding entry that Tony surrendered without hesitation. The warm, slick appendage dived right in, sloppy and determined to taste every last inch of Tony's mouth and thoroughly claim what he wanted. Sparks of electric pleasure ran straight to the man's cock as their tongues slid against one another, Tony's losing the fight for control of the kiss and instead settling for lazily dragging along Stephen's to plead for more. 

Finally, they broke for air. The elevator door slid open then, Tony's mind wrapped in a haze of arousal like he had never felt before. Stephen carried him out of the elevator, strong arms holding Tony's weight as if he were light as a feather. Kiss bruised lips pressed into the stubble against Stephen's jaw, whispering directions to the waiting bedroom that the vampire followed easily.

Moving right to the bed, Stephen sat the man down on the plush surface and crawled over top of him, effectively pinning him beneath his weight. Tony didn't complain, instead grabbing hold of the man's hair and dragging him into another of those crushing kisses. His fingers pulled and tugged in all the right ways, sending waves of sinfully good feelings down the vampire's spine, tickling at every nerve perfectly. 

The two fumbled with clothes, kicking off shoes and half-hazardly throwing accessories and shirts to the side, only breaking their contact when Tony needed air. Stephen's fingers were like ice as they trailed across Tony's body, freezing a path as his lips followed behind like fire. 

To Stephen's pleasure, Tony was extremely responsive to each little touch, every little flick of his hot tongue against perked nipples eliciting the most beautiful noise the filled the room and bounced off the walls. When he grasped the man's hard cock in his hand, slowly stroking him as he took to leaving dark hickeys on his neck, Tony arched his back off the bed, gripping at Stephen's shoulders tightly enough that his nails left dark purple indentations. 

Stephen couldn't resist. The sensation of Tony clinging to him so desperately when they had barely started, the scent of blood just beneath those deliciously obvious hickeys, the feeling of his own arousal pressed firm against Tony's thigh. It was too much to handle. His fangs itched, the beast screaming deep inside his chest.

Sharp teeth sunk into the warm flesh of Tony's neck, burying deep in the artery they found there and earning a surprisingly erotic moan from his victim. Stephen felt his cock twitch before one of Tony's strong hands found it, gripping tightly before quickly jerking him in time to the blood pooling in the vampire's mouth. 

"Oh, fuck, Stephen…" Tony whimpered, his voice music to the other man's ears. Stephen drank slow and deep, finally withdrawing when he felt Tony shivering. He pulled away enough to catch a glimpse of the bliss plastered across Tony's face, the sheer pleasure at being bitten and used like a toy. It lit a fire inside Stephen's chest, a desire to make this beautiful man scream his name until his lungs gave out and all he could do was squirm and moan.

"On your stomach, Tony." Stephen growled, his lips moving against the scratchy stubble on Tony's jawline. He lifted his weight up so Tony could move, and the human did as he was told quickly. Tony felt those soft lips press against the base of his neck, cold fingers dragging sharp nails down the length of his spine and dragging the softest moan out of his throat. Stephen's lips followed the trail, kissing and biting his way down until he reached those perfect cheeks and squeezed them roughly, smirking as Tony cried out and bucked his hips down onto the bed.

Tony's eyes snapped open when he felt his cheeks being spread, the sensation of that warm tongue lapping at his hole making his cock ache. He groaned as he ground his hips down onto the bed, stimulating his erection by rutting against the sheets. He could feel Stephen smirk, his tongue dipping into his hole and stretching it open everslightly. Next to follow was one long, slender finger that eased itself inside next to Stephen's tongue, and Tony lost his remaining composure.

Stephen clearly knew how to take a man apart, piece by piece. He toyed with Tony, curling his finger and his tongue in all the right ways that made the human tremble with pleasure. Before Tony knew it, there were three fingers already comfortably squirming inside him and Stephen had withdrawn his tongue in favor of biting and kissing every bit of skin he could reach. 

"Stephen, oh fuck, babe… hurry up already." Tony whined, a mixture of impossible pleasure and vehement annoyance that he wasn't being dicked down yet. Stephen couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped him at Tony's desperation, shifting so that he could easily position himself over Tony and guide his hard cock into the man's waiting hole. 

"As you wish, darling." Stephen whispered against the back of Tony's neck, pushing his way in slowly. Tony's fingers curled tightly into the sheets, his eyes squeezing closed as he moaned into the pillow under his face. Stephen certainly wasn't small, but something about the pain from being stretched open so wide felt amazing to Tony. 

The haze over his mind only seemed to thicken as he found himself being fucked slowly at first, given little time to adjust to the length stuffed so deep inside him. His voice poured out in waves of loud, pleasured cries and desperate panting as Stephen's cock rocked in and out of him in a steady rhythm that made his body turn to absolutely mush, perfect and pliable for the vampire to use as he wished. Stephen's breath was hot against his neck, his hands gripping the human's hips as he pulled the man back into every deep thrust that left Tony begging for more.

Stephen bit down on Tony's exposed shoulder, earning even more of those beautiful cries that sent chills across his body. His pace became faster when he once again felt blood on his tongue, his thrusts impossibly deep and so hard that tears pricked the corners of Tony's eyes. But the man loved every second of it, loved feeling Stephen claiming him and ruining him to a degree he'd never felt before. His cock ached for attention, and Tony attempted to wriggle on of his hands underneath himself to tend to it. 

Except Stephen had other ideas. He sat back, dragging Tony into his lap without losing a single stride and wrapped his fingers around the human's erection. Blood dripped freely from Tony's neck from Stephen's rather clumsy attempt at releasing his bite, dripping down the supple flesh of one of his pecks and very nearly intoxicating the vampire with its scent. Hurriedly, Stephen stroked Tony as he bucked his hips, effectively bouncing the human on his length and ripping those delicious cries out of Tony as he railed him. 

"F-fuck, Stephen!" Tony cried, his vision swimming as he grasped at Stephen's arms to find some sort of support to ground himself. He felt like he was floating, that he might drift away with how light he seemed to be to the vampire. Desperate and dangerously close to his limits, Tony sobbed and pleaded for more. And more is exactly what he got. Stephen fucked into him harder, squeezing his cock as his other hand dragged Tony down to meet every violent thrust that hit the human's abused prostate. 

"That's it, come for me, Tony." Stephen growled against the shell of Tony's ear, his senses alight with just how good it felt to thoroughly ruin Tony in ways no one else could ever dream of. Like a well-trained pet, Tony's body obeyed Stephen's commands. His muscles tensed, his walls squeezing around Stephen's cock as he threw his head back in ecstasy and cried out his name like a gospel. Stephen watched, drinking in the sight of Tony's cock trembling in his hand before warm, sticky seed coated his fingers and the man's abdomen. 

The vampire himself didn't last through the end of Tony's orgasm, reaching his own peak as he turned the human's head and smashed their lips together in one last sloppy kiss. He shot his own seed deep inside Tony, coating his inside walls with cum until he couldn't hold anymore and it leaked out from where the two of them were joined. 

Together, they sat there panting and gasping for air, Stephen pressing his forehead against the back of Tony's neck as he held him until finally moving the two of them to lay down. Tony was covered in cum and sweat, his eyes half lidded when he looked up at Stephen and grinned tiredly.

Stephen didn't think there could be a more beautiful sight, and he'd seen a lot in his lifetime. Tony's arms wrapped around the man, his head thumping against his chest as he fell into a fit of quiet laughter. 

"That was… amazing." Tony finally said, his voice hoarse and his throat raw from how loud he had gotten moments before. Stephen combed his fingers through the man's sweaty hair, chuckling as he wet his lips and hummed his agreement.

"It certainly was." Stephen murmured, slowly coming down from their shared high as he smiled faintly. As far as one night stands went, he had to admit, this was the best one he had ever had. Somewhere inside himself he knew the same to be true for Tony. 

They didn't speak much after that, instead settling for basking in the afterglow and resting their tired bodies. Stephen's fingers petting his hair eventually lured Tony into sleep, despite the function going on floors below them. Stephen allowed himself to watch the human resting for a while, examining the bites he had left along Tony's neck to ensure he would easily recover from them despite his carelessness. 

Time ticked by slowly, and Tony started to snore. That, Stephen decided, was his cue to make his exit. He silently pressed a kiss to the top of the human's head, smiling faintly as he slipped out of the bed without disturbing Tony. Dressing himself back in his clothes, Stephen ensured he looked the same as he had entered. Well, as close to it as he could tell without being able to see his reflection in Tonys vanity. 

His hands moved to tuck a clean comforter over the naked man snoring in the bed, and as an after thought he scribbled a short note to place on the pillow next to him. 

_"You already have my number, call whenever you like."_

With that, Stephen exited the room and vanished into the night.


	2. Morning Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up after a hell of a night with Stephen, only to discover there's a couple of strange things happening.

Morning came quickly, sunlight streaming in through the windows that formed one of the penthouse walls. Light danced across the covers, and Tony awoke to a wave if discomfort under the brightness. He considered how much he had drank the night before, as well as the sheer pleasure he had experience with Stephen, and ruled both of those out. 

Sleepily, he grabbed the remote that controlled his electric blinds off the nightstand and pressed the button that closed them, relief washing over him as he laid back in the warmth of his bed. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, slowly blinking the sleep away from his eyes as he stretched under the comforter he didn't remember crawling under. In the process, his hand brushed against what felt like paper on the other side of the bed, and with groggy movements he picked up the note scrawled in what only could be described as doctor's handwriting.

_"You already have my number, call whenever you like."_

Tony couldn't help the small grin that worked it's way onto his face. Maybe Stephen was interested in hooking up in the future, if not something more. His heart thumped in his chest at the idea, and he found himself wondering why the thought of that handsome man felt like the most desirable thing on the planet. Surely he wasn't that attached after a good fuck, that just wasn't his style. 

Shaking the thoughts away, Tony crawled out of bed slowly, wincing at the sore throbbing in his ass. Stephen certainly hadn't been gentle, not that Tony minded. He'd enjoyed himself more than he had in a long time, and he absolutely had plans to call the man in the future. However, the aftermath made it difficult to walk properly, even just to his shower so he could get cleaned up.

With a lot of patience, Tony found himself under the running water of a hot shower. He closed his eyes as he stuck his head under the stream, relaxing as the hot water soothed his aching body and served to wake him up little by little. Tony took his time, scrubbing himself clean and making sure there were no dried remnants of last night's activities clinging to his body. He lathered his hair, massaging at his scalp and rinsing all the soap away.

After a long while, he turned the water off and climbed out, toweling his clean skin off and ruffling the towel through his hair before wrapping it around his waist. Tony made his way to the sink, turning on the water so he could start brushing his teeth and shave off the extra unwanted stubble that strayed from his carefully sculpted goatee. He got as far as putting the shaving cream in his hands before he realized something was very off.

His eyes were different. The irises weren't the usual warm chocolate brown people loved, instead they were a much darker red. He leaned in close to the mirror, gazing at the strange difference in a haze of confusion. In the process, He caught a glimpse of his teeth. Specifically, the pair of elongated fangs that weren't there before. They jutted out father than they should normally, ending in needle-sharp points that could easily cut through flesh. Wait, why was he thinking about that?

"Okay, what the fuck?" He whispered, narrowing his eyes as he drew back from the mirror. He felt strange. Things had changed seemingly over night and he couldn't rationalize what had happened to him as easily as he wanted. 

As weirded out as he was, he continued with his morning routine. Once he was finished in the bathroom, he made his way to the closet and picked out his outfit for the day. Dressing was the same, nothing else seemed to have obviously changed. It wasn't until he went to put on his watch that he found another strange anomaly.

The silver rollex barely touched his wrist before Tony was tossing the thing to the side, hissing in pain as dark red welts rose on his skin. He stared at it in disbelief, his eyes wide as he ran through a number of possible explainations. He certainly didn't want to touch anymore silver, that much was for sure. It was only a few moments before he realized the surprise burns had healed away as if they had never existed.

Tony was a lot of things. Skeptical, smart, and rich. What he wasn't was crazy. Which greatly worried him as he considered the series of events that had transpired, coupled with his suddenly rising hunger for a very specific taste. He picked up his phone quietly as he made his way towards the elevator, quickly dialing the number that had been put into his contacts. Pushing the button, he stepped inside the elevator just as the line was answered, fidgeting anxiously with his shirt collar as his mouth watered.

"Hey, Stephen. You wanna hook up later, babe?"


	3. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen answers for what he did to Tony.

Stephen hadn't expected the call so soon. He had thought perhaps it would be a few days, perhaps even until Tony's next gala that he would be contacted by the man to continue what they had began the night before. Instead, what he got was a phone call the very next morning.

From what he could tell, Tony was still mildly groggy, and yet his voiced carried something specific through the phone that Stephen recognized very well. Desire. That thought alone fueled Stephen to hurry out that night to meet Tony at Stark Tower, his fangs itching at the memory of Tony's blood on his tongue and the man's body writhing beneath him. He could still taste it, the delicious warmth and the sweet metallic tang that set his senses on fire. 

Stephen's arrival was met by who he knew to be the billionaire's company CEO, Ms. Potts. The lifeblood of Stark Industries rested in her hands, and it was her doing that kept the company afloat even in its darkest times. Tony had picked the brightest mind to head his company, Stephen thought. In a way, she reminded him of Christine, the woman Stephen had once given his heart to until it became clear she had deserved better. 

Suddenly he was aware the woman was speaking to him, pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Pepper's heels clicking against the walkway as she walked away from him. She guided him up the staircase and to the front desk where Tony himself was standing, eyes scanning his holopad intently. 

"Tony, Mr. Strange is here for you." Pepper smiled at the two of them, folding her hands in front of her as Tony closed out his holopad and pocketed the device. He looked at the woman and smiled fondly, nodding as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Thanks, Pepper. Tell the rest if the crew I'm in a… a business meeting, 'kay? Not to disturb me, you know the drill. And then you take the rest of the night off. Paid, of course." Tony said, earning a raised eyebrow from Pepper. She appeared to think better of asking questions, instead agreeing and turning to go do as she had been instructed. "Strange. If you don't mind?" Gesturing to the elevator, Tony sent a sly smile in the vampire's direction before starting that way. 

"Of course, Stark. After all, you summoned me." Stephen matched his stride, walking at his side until they were safely behind elevator doors. As the elevator began to shoot upwards, Stephen sensed Tony move closer to him. "You wanted more than a hookup, I assume."

"What gave it away? The privacy or the sudden fangs poking out of my mouth the minute you walked in the door?" Tony asked, his voice laced with something much darker. A mixture of lust and hunger, desire in a degree Tony likely wasn't used to feeling. Stephen could see his body trembling, the flaring of his companion's nostrils as he no doubt smelled the blood that still ran in Stephen's veins. He could pinpoint every moment that passed where Tony began losing his battle with self control.

"You'll be wanting answers. I will give them to you. But first, I believe satisfying your newly developed cravings is more important." Stephen whispered, having moved close enough to Tony that his sensitive hearing could pick up on every fluttering heartbeat inside Tony's chest. Placing a hand on the man's waist, Stephen gripped him tight and spun him around to look at his face.

"You can give me the answers I want while I fuck you against my penthouse wall with my teeth in your neck." Tony hissed, pulling Stephen down to his level by his tie. Stephen saw the feral need in Tony's eyes, beautiful and dangerous all in one heated glare. It made Stephen's mouth water, his scarred hands latching onto Tony and dragging him close. He felt Tony quiver in his hold, his fingers digging into the silken fabric of Stephen's tie as his fangs, pearly white and so wonderfully _new_ caught the other man's attention. 

"Look at you, practically starving." Stephen murmured, his lips curling into a smile as the elevator door slid open just in time for him to push them out into Tony's penthouse suite. It closed behind them, and Stephen quickly found himself cornered with his back against the wall. 

"You did this to me, Strange. You're gonna make sure I stay satisfied." Tony demanded, his eyes narrow as he devoured the sight of the other man pinned down. Judging by the obvious bulge in Stephen's pants, he was enjoying being manhandled like this. Perhaps he was even enjoying being told what to do, which Tony was more than happy to abide by. 

"By all means, use me however you see fit, my dear." Stephen said, licking his lips as he felt Tony press close to his body, his breath hot against Stephen's lips as he learned close with his lips drawn back in a low snarl. 

His cock ached under his clothing as one of Tony's hands palmed him, the heel of his hand grinding down roughly against Stephen's erection. A knee worked it's way between the vampire's legs, forcing them open as Tony practically ripped the man's pants open, impatient and clearly bordering on feral. Warm fingers easily freed Stephen's dick, rough strokes sending waves of pleasure through his body and forcing those perfect lips open in a moan. 

"Turn around. Now. And lose the clothes." Tony hissed, releasing his grasp on Stephen who hurriedly followed the orders given to him. Something about the animalistic demands, the feeling of being so forcefully thrown about for Tony's pleasure and satisfaction, had struck a chord inside Stephen that he had never know about. Usually, he found himself playing the dominant role. The realisation that perhaps it was because he hadn't been looking for the right person hit him hard as he stripped down and did as he had been ordered, almost as hard as the open palm that came into contact with one of his ass cheeks before squeezing roughly.

A sharp cry escaped him, his body trembling as he braced himself against the wall and listened to the sounds of Tony's clothing being shed piece by piece. It took only moments before Stephen felt those strong hands on his ass again, spreading his cheeks apart. Stephen found himself caught of guard by the sudden sensation of Tony's warm, wet tongue lapping at his hole, dragging lazily over the ring of muscle before poking and prodding at his entrance.

"T-Tony?" Stephen hissed, his eyes fluttering as he felt the vampire's tongue working him open slowly. Digging his nails into the wall, he couldn't help the low moan escaping him when one of Tony's fingers joined his tongue to work him open, a slow process that gradually left Stephen trembling and his cock dripping with pre-cum. 

When Tony stopped, Stephen had little time to brace himself before he felt the head of the man's cock rubbing against his now loosened hole. A strong hand gripped his hair, yanking his head back as a low growl rumbled deep in Tony's chest. Had it not been for his pleasantly high endurance, Stephen was sure it would've been over for him in that moment.

"Start talking, Strange." Tony growled, his breath hot on the vampire's neck. When Stephen opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by a sharp moan, a mixture of inescapable pleasure and pain from the lack of proper preparation, as Tony quickly buried himself deep inside him. Tony's cock was more than Stephen expected, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't fit amazingly well inside him. Thick, hot, and so damn good that for a moment Stephen lost his ability to think. 

"I-if you would warn me first!" Stephen growled, finding himself trapped between Tony's warm body and the cold wall he was forced against. He could practically hear the smile in the man's voice when he spoke again.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." He hated to admit it, but Tony was right. It took all of his willpower not to succumb to turning into a mindless, sex-crazed toy as Tony started to move, fucking into him slowly at first. Stephen collected his thoughts as best he could, licking his lips as he pressed back against each of those slow thrusts. 

"Obviously you figured out I turned you." Stephen began, his voice strained as he fought back the erotic gasps that rose to the surface. Tony picked up his pace slightly, his hips driving himself deeper inside of Stephen's tight hole so as to force the restrained moans out of the vampire's throat.

"I gathered that much." Tony growled, his fangs itching behind his lips as he picked up the smell of Stephen's blood, now coursing with adrenaline and so delightfully hot beneath his skin. He dropped his head and rested it against the back of Stephen's neck, breathing in that intoxicating smell as he fucked into the man faster, harder. Stephen's nails dug into the wall as he rocked back into each thrust, his voice wobbling as he tried his best to stay focused.

"It wasn't… oh, f-fuck… on purpose." Stephen gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt Tony's breath against his neck. His cock ached, twitching and bobbing with each powerful thrust that shook him to his core. As if Tony had read his mind, which wasn't all that unlikely given his new vampiric status, he removed one hand from the man's hips and reached around, his fingers closing around Stephen's achingly hard cock and stroking him in time with their pace. 

"Oh? You didn't mean to make me into a monster then?" Tony asked, his voice low as his lips ghosted across the soft flesh of Stephen's neck. There was no real venom to it, instead it sounded almost playful. Stephen could feel the sharp tips of his partner's fangs against his neck, and his stomach tightened with eager anticipation. He wanted him to bite, to feel his fangs deep under his skin and to hear the inevitable sound of Tony losing his composure over his first taste.

"You smelled so good. Delicious, wonderfully intoxicating. I couldn't resist." Stephen admitted, feeling his body teetering on the edge of orgasm. If Tony would just hurry up and plunge his teeth in, drink until he was satisfied, Stephen could find his release. Instead, Tony kept himself restrained, preferring to drag out Stephen's desire for as long as he could. He could feel Tony's snarky grin against his skin as he ruined him. It was infuriating in the best way. 

As if on cue, Tony sunk his fangs into the vein beneath Stephen's skin, unable to restrain the hunger growing in the pit of his stomach. Soft flesh yielded to the sharp tips, blood freely seeping from around the pearly daggers as Stephen threw his head back, crying out in pleasure as his body trembled. He could feel Tony's tongue, warm and wet, lapping up the blood as the vampire exhaled sharply through his nose. The muffled groan shook Stephen to his core, the sound of Tony giving in to his new desires like music to his ears.

Tony's hips thrusted harder into Stephen, his movements becoming all the more sloppy and feral as he drank from his companion's neck and submitted to the beast. Stephen loved every last second of it, his nerves set on fire by the mix of feelings that swarmed his body. He felt so full, so thoroughly used and abused as blinding lights exploded behind his eyelids when Tony found the tight bundle of nerves deep inside him.

He came on a scream, his cum splattering across Tony's hand and the penthouse wall as the other man fucked into him until finding his own release. Tony's body tensed as he buried himself inside Stephen, his nails digging into the man's flesh as he tore his fangs free of Stephen's neck, crying out his own pleasure as blood dripped down his chin and trailed down his chest. He spilled his seed inside the other vampire, pumping him full of sticky warmth before slowly dropping his head against the back of Stephen's neck.

"Is it… always that intense?" Tony finally croaked out, lazily lapping the last few droplets of blood that oozed out of the puncture wounds on Stephen's neck. The other vampire laughed quietly, swatting Tony's face away as he licked his lips. 

"What, feeding? Yes, It's always that good. But it's never as good as your first." Stephen hummed, his voice heavy with exhaustion. Slowly, Tony pulled his softening cock out of the man, earning a tired groan from the man as he supported himself against the wall. Tony lifted him away from the wall then, picking him up in his arms to carry him to the comfort of the bed.

"Hm. So long as it's you I'm feeding from, I don't mind it losing a little of it's luster." Tony said, winking at the vampire that raised an eyebrow at him. He sat Stephen down on the bed, shifting to crawl in beside him. They wouldn't be able to sleep until sunrise, but the comfort was nice regardless. 

"I certainly don't mind letting you, but I do need to teach you the ins and outs of your new… heritage, I should say." Stephen couldn't resist the smile that rose to his face at the thought of having bonded with Tony, to have claimed and been claimed in such a short amount of time. Perhaps it was too fast, rushed. Vampires very rarely courted at all, Stephen knew, and when they did it took centuries of back and forth. Yet here he was, being bundled in his fledgling's arms after a rather intense session and Tony's first feeding. 

"Mhn. Tomorrow. You can teach me everything I need to know about being all dark and mysterious come sundown tomorrow." Tony assured, offering a wide grin that so proudly displayed his tiny fangs, still tainted a light pink in the aftermath of his feeding. Stephen agreed easily, far too comfortable (and sore) to argue that he start learning as soon as possible. 

"Fine, but I don't want to hear any complaining."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my excuse to write vampire porn at this point, but I have so much fun with it lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @robo_butts on Tumblr. He gave me the idea.


End file.
